bad_girlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of Bad Girls. It was written by Delilah and premiered on 27 July 2014. Plot Liza Danielson is a 16-year-old bad girl living in Sayville, Long Island with her parents and sister, however her world turns upside down when she gets expelled from school. After her mother sends her away to a reform school for girls, Liza must learn to adapt to her new surroundings and make friends with girls just like her, but worse. Episode Bad Girls – Episode 1 – "Pilot" "Where the fuck are you Dawn!" I say as I run through the hallways of my high school. "I swear to fucking God Dawn you are not gonna live to see tomorrow!" I scream as I bump into students until I finally reach Dawn, grabbing her by the hair. "This is for sleeping with my boyfriend!" I say, slamming Dawn into a locker. "Get off of me you psycho bitch!" Dawn screams, attempting to punch me in the face. "If you come near him ever again I swear!" I shout, before I feel a teacher pull me off of her. ---- "Miss Danielson, you do understand this is the fourth fight you've started this whole month," Principal Higgins says to me from his big leather chair in his office. "They all deserve it, they always deserve it," I say, without making eye contact. "Miss Danielson-" he begins to say before I cut him off. "Liza, call me Liza." "Very well then, Liza," he says. "I'm sorry but I have no choice but to expel you. I'm afraid this means you're going to start having to attend night school here. Ever since your freshman year you've caused nothing but trouble." He says to me. "Do you actually think I fucking care?" I ask him sarcastically as I get up out of my seat and leave his office. "Excuse me Liza, I was not finished speaking with you!" I hear his voice trail off as I walk out of the main office and down the hallway. ---- "Expelled from school? Are you fucking kidding me Liza!" I hear my mother shout over the dinner table. "Cut it out Matilda, let her be a teenager, she'll just start going to night school, no big deal." My dad chimes in. "Really David? No big deal? Let her be a teenager? Well this is not how goddamn teenagers act!" my mother screams. "Look at Genevieve," my mother says, referencing my little sister by two years. "Genevieve is a straight-A student, a member of the music honor society, a school record-breaking track star, and she's a goddamn fucking teenager!" my mother says enraged. "Matilda, watch your language around the children," my dad says, finally looking up from his newspaper. "I don't give a shit David! Liza, you are not welcome here anymore! We are sending you away! You've done too much!" my mother screams at me, as I refuse to acknowledge her. "Matilda are you serious? That's absurd!" my dad yells. "David I would rather burn this whole house down than live with that she-devil for another two years!" she says as I manage a laugh. "You act as if I'm going to college." I say, enraging my mother as she leaves the table and goes upstairs. I hear her slam her bedroom door behind her. "I'm going to go calm her down girls, sorry." My dad says as he follows her. "Liza, why do you have to be such a goddamn cunt?" Genevieve says to me. "Because I want to." I respond. "But don't you realize this stuff doesn't affect just you. It affects mom, and that affects dad, and when they're both going crazy, then I'm going crazy too. You're a real bitch you know that." She says. "You know what, I don't have to deal with this crap." I say getting up from the table and running into my room in the basement. ---- One Week Later I stuff my suitcases into the trunk of my dad's car and get in the passenger's seat. "Liza, remember I only want the best for you." I can hear my mother say as I roll the window up and my dad gets into the driver's seat. I see my mom and Genevieve wave as we pull out of our driveway. "Dad, why do you put up with all her shit?" I ask my dad as we begin driving. "Because I love her." He responds. "How could you love such a witch?" I ask him, putting my feet up on the dashboard and turning on the radio. "She wasn't always like this Liza. She used to be fun, a free spirit, having a family to provide for changes a person." He says. "So why are you taking me here? You agree with her?" I begin interrogating him. "Not necessarily, but I don't think it's horrible idea." He says. I turn off the radio and look at him. "You actually think I belong at a school for troubled girls where I have to talk to a psychologist every other day?" I ask sharply. "Come on Liza don't do this to me. It's not like we're sending you to jail, it's one of the most prestigious reform schools in the Northeast. Even the Zarenko family sent their daughter here." He says. I roll my eyes. "Just what I want, stuck-up snobby has-been socialites." "Who knows, maybe you'll befriend whatever her name is and then get us in at all the Zarenko hotels for free." He says jokingly. I can't help but smile when he says things like that. "You do realize Brad broke up with me because you sent me here." I say, trying to change the subject. "Good riddance." My dad says as I slap him jokingly. My dad never liked my now ex-boyfriend Brad. I guess he wasn't into the cliché bad boy motorcyclist type. ---- Three and a Half Hours Later We pull up to the school and it was not at all what I was expecting. This school was nothing like a jail cell, more like a fancy prep school I wouldn't be able to afford. "Dad, why does this place look like Hogwarts?" I ask. My dad laughs. "You know I'd only allow her to send you to the nicest reform school there is, albeit the fact that is costs more than this car." I laugh. "Dad, you know you're the only one I'm gonna miss." I say. "You know that's not true Liz, it just hasn't hit you yet." He responds. "No, I'm sure. I've been wanting to get away from mom and that brat since I was 3 years old." My dad just rolls his eyes. ---- We both walk into the main entrance, bags in hand, and realize this place looks even better on the inside. "Holy shit…" I mutter. We walk into what we assume is the main office. The windows on the large room have prison-esque bars on them, ensuring no one's getting through even if they try. "Hello? Can I help you?" A woman in her mid-30s with curled blonde hair and dark red lipstick says. She wears a tight beige dress, presumably designer with fancy black heels. Not the type of person I tend to associate with. "Yes, I'm David Danielson, and this is my daughter Liza," my father says gesturing towards me. "She's a new transfer student." "Oh I've heard about you Miss Danielson," she says. God what is it with adults referring to me as Miss ''Danielson. "My name is Miss Loren Epstein and you are in my 2nd period social studies class." She says as patronizingly as possible. "Great." I say sarcastically. She doesn't seem to pick up on my sarcasm. "Mr. Danielson, I'm just going to refer you over to Mrs. Appleton, our secretary who'll have you fill out some last minute paperwork. This may be where you want to say you're goodbyes, I'm afraid you've come just as Spring break's ended so you won't be seeing her again until Summer." She says, trying to seem perky. "We've already said our goodbyes." I say in a cold tone. "Well isn't that lovely then, follow me, I'll lead you to your room." She says as she grabs a uniform from a nearby closet and begins to walk out of the office. Before I leave, I give my dad one more hug, and then walk out. ---- As we walk through the halls, observing the empty classrooms, Miss Epstein begins to talk to me, asking questions. "So Liza, where are you from?" she asks. "Sayville, in Long Island." I say plainly. "Oh that's lovely, I grew up in Oyster Bay," she says, but all I could think of is how she probably comes from some snobby rich family on the North Shore. "So did you and your father just take the ferry up here?" she asks. "No, we drove." I say trying to signal that I don't want to talk. She doesn't get the hint. "Liza, would you mind telling me why you're here?" she pries. "Ask my mom." I say, beginning to drift off. Miss Epstein begins to giggle as we exit the school building and walk into what seems to be a residential hall next door. "You do know mother's know best, right?" she asks condescendingly. "No, I don't know that." Finally she begins to stop talking, I guess I just needed to shut her up. We take an elevator to the third floor of the residential hall and it begins to hit me what type of people I'm going to have to start talking to. Hookers, drug addicts, gang members, I was used to being the girl feared in my old school, but now I'm just surrounded by even scarier versions of myself. We walk a little further until Miss Epstein stops in front of a door labeled "318". "Well this is your room Liza, third floor, eighteenth room, remember that," Miss Epstein says as I roll my eyes. "Your roommate is a lovely girl named Amelia West who also happens to be in my 2nd period social studies class, so you'll have plenty of time to get to know each other. I'll see you tomorrow." She says as she opens the door, hands me my uniform, and ushers me inside. ---- I see a masculine looking girl sitting on one of two small twin beds. She has short, choppy black hair and very pale skin. Also, I noticed she has the same uniform I was given, but wears pants instead of a skirt. Weird. "So you're Liza?" she asks. "Yeah, and you're Amelia?" I respond. She gets up from the bed and walks up to me. "Call me that one more time and I cut you." She threatens. "It's West." "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. Miss Epstein said your name was Amelia so I just assumed-" I begin rambling before West cuts me off. "Wait, you were talking to Miss Epstein?" she asks. "Yeah she walked me here from the main office." I respond. West smiles. "I like Miss Epstein." She says, smirking as she walks out of the room. ---- '''One Day Later' I sit in my second period class, Miss Epstein's social studies class. Everything in this school is surprisingly lavish, no doubt the work of Natalia Zarenko's family's numerous and large donations to the school. I met Natalia in my first period class, gym. We actually bonded being the only two girls in the class who disliked athletics and decided to lie about having our periods, essentially terrifying our gym teacher Mr. Papadopoulos. We spent the rest of the class just laughing about his name and her filling me in on who's who in our class. Just then West and some very tall overweight girl storm into the classroom and take a seat next to me. "Liza, this is Candy. Candy that's Liza." West says, introducing us to each other. I notice a subtle glance from Candy to West with Candy silently telling her "You really want me to be nice to this little bitch." I read people very easily. "So, Candy. Why are you here?" I ask her, trying to break the ice. "Because I can't stay in my room all day." She responds sarcastically. I awkwardly laugh. "I meant like why are you here, at Pinelawn?" I ask. Before she could answer, I see Natalia stroll in with two girls at her side. One with long straight brown hair, very subtle makeup, and a book in her hand. A natural beauty. The other one has a much different look. Long clearly straightened dark brown hair with streaks of blonde in it, tanned skin, two smokey eyes, and fishnet stockings. Natalia waves and gestures for me to join them in the back row. West gives me a stink eye. "Why are you talking to her?" she asks me in a clearly annoyed tone. "Um, we're friends I guess. I met Natalia last period, she's really nice actually." I stutter. West and Candy both roll their eyes. "Natalia's the biggest bitch I've ever met in my entire life, and I've met a lot of bitches." West says. "I don't think she's a bitch, she was really welcoming and friendly to me." I respond. "I've tried to talk to her before and she just completely ignores me. You wanna know why? She hates fat people. Everyone around her needs to be skinny and gorgeous and perfect, but of course just one step down from her, to keep her confidence up." Candy says. I roll my eyes playfully. "Say what you want about her, she's my friend and I think I'm actually going to go sit with her today." I respond As soon as I stand up from my seat to sit with the others, Candy gets up as well, blocking my path. "No you're not." She says, trying to intimidate me. "Candice, sit down!" Miss Epstein says as she walks into the room. "You too Liza." She says to me, as she sits down at her desk. I obey her orders; yet start to feel a bit uncomfortable around Candy. "Class, today you'll begin your heritage project presentations. You'll stand up in front of the class and give your presentation on one of the countries where your ancestry originates. Do I have any volunteers to go first?" She asks. Natalia is the only one to raise her hand. "Great, Natalia. Come on up." Miss Epstein says. "The country that I chose to do my presentation on is the beautiful nation of Ukraine," she begins, casually looking at her notecards ever so often. "I am of one hundred percent Ukrainian descent, with my mother actually being born and raised in the wonderful city of Chernivtsi." She says. "My family and I regularly visit the country and I am fluent in the beautiful Ukrainian language. Y lozhe Ukrayiny!" she practically shrieks. "And that is all," she finally finishes, curtsying in front of the class. Only myself, Natalia's two friends, and Miss Epstein clap for her. I expected Miss Epstein to say something about respecting your peers, but no, nothing. "That was lovely Natalia, except for the fact that you gave us no actual facts about Ukraine, instead just talked about yourself," I couldn't help but smile a little when she said that. "Ok, since we have no volunteers to go, I'm going to pick Amelia." Miss Epstein says, starring right at West. "Call me Amelia one more time Loren and I swear." West says. Miss Epstein crosses her arms. "Forgive me, West, now come on up it's your turn to give your presentation." She says. "I didn't do it." West replies. Miss Epstein walks over to West, Candy, and I. "And why didn't you?" she begins interrogating her. "I didn't want to." West responds. "Very well West, you will get an incomplete for this project." Miss Epstein says, walking away. "Kourtney you're going next then." She says, glancing at the tan-skinned friend of Natalia's who's apparently named Kourtney. Kourtney rolls her eyes. "Why?" "Because I said so." Miss Epstein replies. While they're arguing, West leans over to me and whispers in my ear. "I love it when she talks down to me like that. But God, can't believe I'm in love with a fucking Jew." She says. I laugh. "You do know I'm half Jewish." I say. West rolls her eyes. "Whatever." Apparently Miss Epstein convinced Kourtney to give her presentation as she got up and stood at the front of the room. "Ok, so yeah," she stutters. "My mama's a nigga and my daddy's a cracker," she says before dying of laughter. "Kourtney get out, go down to Mr. Anderson's office." Miss Epstein says, sighing. "Gladly hun," Kourtney says as Miss Epstein sighs one more time. ---- It's now lunchtime and I sit with Natalia, Kourtney, and the bookish girl from before who I now know is named Lillie. I see Candy and West glare at me from a few tables away, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. Natalia seems to notice. "Don't worry about them, they're kinda judgmental." She says. I smile. "Well West's my roommate so it's gonna be a little hard to have to deal with her now." I say. "Ouch." Lillie responds. "Oh my fucking God, Liza do you know what West did to get in here?" Kourtney asks. "Kourtney stop," Natalia says, we don't want to spread rumors. But Kourtney doesn't listen. "So she goes around claiming that it's drugs and whatever, but in reality, she killed her mom when she was 12." After hearing this I go numb. I'm living with a murderer? "What the fuck? Why isn't she in prison?" I ask. Natalia sighs. "West comes from an extremely wealthy family, maybe even wealthier than mine. They got amazing lawyers and they were able to reduce her punishment from a prison sentence, to just having to transfer to school here." Natalia says. "But we don't want any rumors getting started," Lillie begins. "Natalia found out before she transferred her from her dad and she only told us." "Yeah totally." I respond. "So Liza, why are'' you'' here?" Kourtney asks. "Got kicked out of school, so my mom sent me here." I reply. "Boring." Kourtney responds with a smirk. "Don't mean to brag but my story's much better." "Oh really?" I ask, playfully raising an eyebrow. "Well let's see." Kourtney smirks. "I was raised in the Bronx, my mom left me and my dad when I was six, probably to go sleep with some junkies. My dad became an alcoholic, druggie, the whole nine yards, stopped caring about me. We needed money so I got into some heavy stuff. Selling drugs, prostitution. It was funny seeing how many adult men would pay to sleep with a 13 year old, actually no. It was just scary. Eventually I got caught by the police, sent here. I win." She finishes smiling innocently. "Wow, that's heavy stuff." I respond. "Things happen, you just have to learn to rise above from them." She says. Those was some words to live by, no doubt. Natalia smiles. "But don't worry, Lillie by far has the most boring story." She says as Lillie playfully slaps her. "I'm sorry for not being a psychotic teenager." She says. "Well I wouldn't go that ''far." Natalia says jokingly. "Basically, my freshman year of high school, I got wrapped up in drugs and my parents walked in on me doing cocaine. They sent me here the next year." Lillie says. "Wow that's-" I begin to say before a loudspeaker cuts me off. "Liza Danielson, please report to Dr. Lateau's office." It says. "Dr. Lateau? Who's that?" I ask the others. Lillie smiles. "She's the school psychologist. But don't worry she's super cool and nice and awesome, you'll love her." She says. "Well that's nice to hear, but where's her office?" I ask. "Don't worry, I'll walk you down," Lillie says. "I'll see you two eighth period." ---- As Lillie and I walk out of the cafeteria to Dr. Lateau's office, I decide to break the awkward silence. "Well I'm definitely glad I made friends on my first day here." I say, sounding as childish as possible. Lillie giggles. "On my first day here I looked like an extremely butchy lesbian, you know that?" Lillie says. We both laugh. "Trust me I'm going somewhere with this." She says. "So, Natalia and Kourtney both ended up taking me under their wing, and I blossomed I guess you could say. I used to be boring old Lillian, but then Natalia turned me into Lillie." She says. "Basically I think Natalia is just one of the most selfless people I've ever met in my life, she just has a horrible reputation." She finishes. "Wow, that's sad." I respond. "You know how it is though." Lillie says. We approach a room near the main office and both walk in. A woman in her early 60s sits at a large desk and a tall man with longish brown hair in his late 50s stands at her side. Dr. Lateau has long curly golden blonde and deep brown eyes. She's truly beautiful. "Hi Dr. Lateau and Mr. Anderson." Lillie says, greeting the two of them. "This is Liza, you called her down?" "Yes I did Lillie, and thank you for bringing Liza down here, that's very nice of you." Dr. Lateau says as Lillie leaves. I can obviously tell there's something going on sexually between Dr. Lateau and Mr. Anderson, whoever Mr. Anderson is. "So Headmaster Anderson was just leaving Liza, please sit down. She says. "So Liza, tell me why you're here." She asks me. "How about you tell me." I respond. '''The End' Cast Guest Cast *'Alexis Denisof' as David Danielson *'Jane Kaczmarek' as Matilda Danielson *'Katrine Lukins' as Dawn *'Kyle MacLachlan' as Eric Anderson *'Lily Rabe' as Loren Epstein *'Emma Roberts' as Genevieve Danielson *'Lou Wagner' as Principal Higgins Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes